Сезон 8
Восьмой сезон сериала «Игра престолов» состоит из шести серий и является заключительным сезоном всего шоу. Премьера восьмого сезона состоится 14 апреля 2019 года. В апреле 2016 года исполнительные продюсеры сериала Дэвид Бениофф и Дэн Уайс в эксклюзивном интервью журналу Variety заявили, что после показа по ТВ шестого сезона «Игры престолов» будут сняты ещё 13 серий — семь для седьмого сезона и шесть для восьмого, который, возможно станет последним. «Мы заходим на последний круг, — цитирует издание слова Бениоффа. — Пока что мы строим предположения, окончательно ещё ничего не решено. Но мы стремимся к финалу». События сериала уже обогнали аналогичные сюжетные линии опубликованных на данный момент книг серии «Песнь льда и пламени», а потому сюжет последнего сезона, как в шестом и седьмом сезонах, будет базироваться на черновых вариантах ещё не вышедших книг серии, консультациях Джорджа Мартина и собственных сюжетных наработках авторов сериала. По завершении сериала на телеэкраны выйдет приквел — сериал-преемник «Игры престолов», повествующий о событиях, происходящих за тысячи лет до событий основного сериала. Список серий Сюжет }}Восемь тысяч лет легендарная Стена охраняла царство людей от ужасов Застенья, но время покоя подошло к концу: Стена пала, и теперь бесчисленное воинство мёртвых во главе с Иными и Королём Ночи направляется в Семь Королевств, опустошённых гражданской войной. Долгая ночь возвращается, и теперь великим домам Вестероса предстоит сделать выбор: объединиться против угрозы всему живому или погибнуть в войне за Железный трон. Королевская Гавань 275px|thumb|right|Серсея продолжает игру. Конфликт между Серсеей Ланнистер и Дейнерис Таргариен окончательно подтвердил системный политический кризис в Семи Королевствах: в ходе ожесточённых сражений в южных землях обе стороны понесли серьёзные потери и утратили многих союзников. В конечном итоге в Драконьем Логове были проведены переговоры, инициированные королём Севера Джоном Сноу, поводом для которых стала надвигающаяся угроза из-за Стены. По итогам переговоров великие дома Старков, Грейджоев, Ланнистеров и Таргариенов заключили хрупкое перемирие, осознав реальность угрозы новой Долгой ночи. Королева Серсея увидела в перемирии возможность усилить войска и укрепить свои позиции в Семи Королевствах. При финансовой поддержке Железного банка Браавоса она намеревается нанять Золотых мечей — армию наёмников. Армия Ланнистеров не была отправлена на Север, так как по мнению Серсеи её войско не сможет переломить исход войны с вихтами. Это привело к ссоре Серсеи с её братом Джейме, который, не разделяя амбиций сестры, покидает Королевскую Гавань. Север 275px|thumb|right|Воссоединение младших Старков. Король Севера Джон Сноу по совету Сэмвелла Тарли отправился на остров Драконий Камень в поисках драконьего стекла — единственного материала (помимо валирийской стали), способного нанести урон белых ходокам. В ходе затянувшейся миссии на юге Джон Сноу устанавливает доверительные отношения с Дейнерис Таргариен, которые позже перерастают в любовь. После вылазки за Стену Джон Сноу отрекается от титула короля Севера и присягает на верность королеве Дейнерис Таргариен в качестве хранителя Севера. В отсутствие Джона править Севером осталась его единокровная сестра Санса Старк. Во время её правления происходит воссоединение всех младших представителей дома Старков — в Винтерфелл вернулась Арья и Бран Старки. Все эти годы Арья обучалась у безликих Браавоса, а Бран находился далеко за Стеной, познавая искусство зеленовидения. Находящийся в Винтерфелле Петир Бейлиш продолжал свои интриги, намереваясь поссорить между собой оставшихся детей Эддарда Старка. Однако Санса Старк узнала об этом и устроила показательный суд над Петиром Бейлишем, в ходе которого он был обвинён в измене и казнён с молчаливого согласия северян и рыцарей Долины. Тем временем в Винтерфелл намеревается вернуться Джон Сноу — а вместе с ним и армия союзников в предстоящей Великой войне. Как Санса и северные лорды отреагируют на союз с давними врагами и отречение Джона от титула короля Севера? Эссос 275px|thumb|right|Железный флот отплыл в Эссос. С помощью трофейного золота Простора королеве Серсее удалось покрыть долги времён короля Роберта Баратеона перед Железным банком Браавоса. Представитель Железного банка Тихо Несторис заверил Серсею, что они продолжат финансовую поддержку Железного трона. По приказу Серсеи Ланнистер Эурон Грейджой тайно отправился в Эссос вместе с Железным флотом для найма на деньги Браавоса Золотых мечей — одной из самых могущественных армий наёмников, насчитывающей около двадцати тысяч пеших и конных воинов, а также боевых слонов. Браавос, его Железный банк и организация Безликих — далеко не единственная сила в огромном Эссосе. Там существует множество могущественных городов-государств, включая Пентос, Волантис и города Бухты Работорговцев, где Дейнерис Таргариен оставила Даарио Нахариса и Младших сыновей после свержения рабовладельческого строя. Стена и за Стеной 275px|thumb|right| В течение многих лет нечеловеческая раса белых ходоков далеко за Стеной поднимала трупы людей и других существ в качестве вихтов, пополняя армию Короля Ночи. Тем не менее, люди давно перестали верить в реальность существования белых ходоков и прочих тварей из древних легенд. Устроив вылазку за Стену, Джон Сноу и его соратники намеревались поймать оживлённого белыми ходоками вихта в доказательство их существования. Им это удалось, однако ценой потери одного из драконов Дейнерис Таргариен — Визериона. Подняв из мёртвых одного из последних современных драконов, Король Ночи многократно усилив свою армию. Спустя некоторое время сотни тысяч вихтов, ведомые белыми ходоками, атаковали Восточный дозор у моря — один из трёх действующих замков Ночного дозора на Стене. Король Ночи верхом на Визерионе уничтожил сам замок и примыкающую к нему часть Стены. Таким образом армия белых ходоков проникла в Семь Королевств. Производство Съёмки последнего сезона начались 23 октября 2017 года, а завершились 6 июля 2018 года. Согласно данным американского журнала Variety, производство финального сезона «Игры престолов» обойдётся в 90 миллионов долларов, а средний бюджет каждой серии составит 15 млн. долларов. Для сравнения: в первом сезоне телекомпания HBO тратила на создание одного эпизода 6 млн. долларов, во втором — 7 млн. долларов, а к шестому сезону данный показатель вырос до 10 миллионов. Однако стоит также иметь в виду, что в заключительном сезоне длительность каждой серии может составить до полутора часов, а в первых шести сезонах она не превышала 55–60 минут. Подобно седьмому сезону, основные натурные съёмки восьмого сезона пришлись на осень и зиму. Часть съёмок прошла в Северной Ирландии на студиях Paint Hall в Белфасте и Linen Mull в Бенбридже, а также в Маниглассе. В феврале 2018 года съёмочная группа провела съёмки в Исландии. Дубровник также стал съёмочной площадкой для ряда сцен восьмого сезона. Съёмки сцены главной битвы восьмого сезона велись в течение 55 ночей подряд. Такую информацию в апреле 2018 года опубликовали продюсеры сериала в своём обращении к членам съёмочной группы. Для сравнения: съёмки «Битвы бастардов» — батальной сцены в одноименной серии шестого сезона — заняли вдвое меньше времени: 25 дней. Бойню на Розовом тракте, показанную в серии седьмого сезона, снимали месяц. Предполагается, что самая масштабная битва восьмого сезона состоится в Винтерфелле. Маркетинг thumb 28 июня 2018 года телеканал HBO Nordic на своих страницах в соцсетях опубликовал постер к предстоящему восьмому сезону, сопроводив его подписью: «Надвигается Долгая ночь, и вместе с ней идут мертвецы. В следующем году мы узнаем, кто победит в Великой войне с белыми ходоками». На постере изображены Джон Сноу, Король Ночи, армия мертвецов и дракон. В ноябре 2018 года американский еженедельный журнал Entertainment Weekly опубликовал первое официальное фото со съёмок последнего сезона «Игры престолов». На обложке номера за 9 ноября появились Кит Харингтон и Эмилия Кларк, которые исполняют роли Джона Сноу и Дейнерис Таргариен. Исполнительный продюсер Брайан Когман рассказал Entertainment Weekly, что в финальном сезоне «все разрозненные персонажи соберутся вместе, чтобы противостоять общему врагу, разобраться с собственным прошлым и сделать моральный выбор перед лицом неминуемой смерти». Он также подчеркнул, что зрителей ждёт «невероятно эмоциональный, запоминающийся, горько-сладкий финальный сезон, и я думаю, что он воздаст должное тому, на что рассчитывал Джордж Мартин, — перевернёт всю историю с ног на голову». 13 ноября телеканал HBO выпустил короткий тизер-трейлер #ForTheThrone, анонсирующий повторный показ старых сезонов и премьеру восьмого сезона в апреле 2019 года. 6 декабря вышел первый тизер восьмого сезона под названием «Драконий Камень», в котором фигурирует Расписной стол замка. thumb|250px 6 января 2019 года во церемония вручения премий «Золотой глобус 2019» HBO представил короткий ролик из первой серии восьмого сезона, действие которого происходит в Винтерфелле. Дейнерис Таргариен и Джорах Мормонт подходят к Джону Сноу и Сансе Стак, после чего Санса приветствует Дейнерис фразой «Винтерфелл ваш, Ваше Величество». Это отсылка к первой серии первого сезона «Зима близко», в которой такие же слова произносит лорд Винтерфелла Эддард Старк, обращаясь к королю Роберту. Видео Game of Thrones Season 8 Official Tease Crypts of Winterfell (HBO) Game Of Thrones season 8 teaser|Тизер восьмого сезона Game of Thrones Season 8 Official Tease Dragonstone (HBO)|Официальный тизер восьмого сезона. ForTheThrone Game of Thrones (HBO)|Тизер-трейлер. Галерея Промо-фото Джон и Дейнерис Сезон 8.jpg Серсея Ланнистер_Сезон 8.jpg Бран Старк Сезон 8.jpg Тизер-фото Not a Queen, a Khaleesi.jpg|«Не королева, а кхалиси» Bring me his head.jpg|«Принесите мне его голову» Fire cannot kill a dragon.jpg|«Огонь не может убить дракона» Serve me my wine.jpg|«Принесите мне вина» The Lannisters send their regards.jpg|«Наилучшие пожелания от Ланнистеров» I am your son and you sentenced me to die.jpg|«Я твой сын, и ты приговорил меня к смерти» I choose violence.jpg|«Я выбираю насилие» If they get through, everyone dies.jpg|«Если они прорвутся, все умрут» Send a raven.jpg|«Отправь ворона» For the watch.jpg|«За дозор!» Hold the door.jpg|«Держи дверь!» Bastards will clash.jpg|«Бастарды сойдутся» The North Remembers.jpg|«Север помнит» Winter is here 2019.jpg|«Зима пришла» Постер_HBO_Nordic.jpg|Постер HBO Nordic Кадры из тизера Season 8 Jon Snow.png Season 8 Sansa Stark.png Санса Старк 8x01.jpg Дейнерис в Винтерфелле 8x01.jpg Дейнерис и Джон в Винтерфелле 8x01.jpg В ролях Основной актёрский состав Повторяющийся актёрский состав Новые актёры и персонажи *Марк Риссманн — Гарри Стрикленд, генерал-капитан Золотых мечей. *Шеймус О'Хара — Фергус *Даниэлла Галлиген — Сарра *Элис Ноукс — Уилла *Бронте Кармайкл — Марта *Лора Элфинстоун — Нора *Панос Музуракис — железнорождённый *Павел Саковский *Джек Хадсон — вихт *Тоби Осмонд — дорниец *Али Фаузи — солдат Ланнистеров *Адам Квигли-Никсон — солдат Ланнистеров *Дэн Мискиммон — мужчина из дома Хорнвудов Создатели Продюсеры *Дэвид Бениофф — исполнительный продюсер, шоураннер *Дэн Уайсс — исполнительный продюсер, шоураннер *Джордж Мартин — со-исполнительный продюсер *Дункан Маггок — продюсер *Дебора Райли — художник-постановщик *Рамин Джавади — композитор Сценаристы *Дейв Хилл — серия 1 *Брайан Когман — серия 2 *Дэвид Бениофф и Дэн Уайсс — серии 3, 4, 5 и 6 Режиссёры *Дэвид Наттер — серии 1, 2, 4 *Мигель Сапочник — серии 3, 5 *Дэвид Бениофф и Дэн Уайсс — финальная серия en:Season 8 de:Staffel 8 fr:Saison 8 it:Ottava Stagione pt-br:8ª Temporada Категория:Сериал